Redemption From The Fallen
by RyanSquad
Summary: Sometimes they said redemption isn't possible for one who haven't fallen so far. Miraculously, Scar/Taka survived the hyenas and flames with the help of his dead family, and is surprisingly searching for redemption. What would happen when he meets the golden Prince who may be his becan of hope?
1. Chapter 1: Defeated, yet Alive

**Ok, I wanted to make a Scar survives and in a struggle to redeeming himself story. And I've gotten this idea on YouTube a while back. As I already said this will be a "Scar survives and tries to redeem himself, and he becomes secret 'friends' with a certain golden Prince. Little knowing this Prince can redeem him****.** **And I kinda wanted to have Scar to have an chance to redeem himself and get a second chance.**

**I'm working on this while I am working on "Kion Difficult Life" because I had this idea for a while, but watching the Youtube video that inspired me push me into making this story.**

**Also, in most of my stories, I make Kopa the heir and actually exist, but for the sake of this one Kiara will actually be the heir and the 'true' first-born, and I may or may not make Kion's leader of the Lion Guard, considering he is going to aid in Scar's fall.**

Flames surrounded him.

Him.

The dark brown-coated lion with emerald green eyes and a black crooked nose; King Scar, the tyrant and murderer in many eyes... originally he was Prince Taka, an innocent cub, and once... long ago... wielded an powerful roar and leader of the Lion Guard. But he have been cast to the side and downgraded and lost his power, due to destroying his guard when he wanted them to assist him to take down his brother.

And in doing so, he have lost his roar and the mark of the guard and were utterly defenseless and grown weaker and were... as Scar had said... he's at the shallow end of the gene pool. But yet he had brains and that is his only resourceful weapon he still had yet.

Noticing his allies; the ones who have assisted him in taking the Pride Lands, the hyenas, leaded by the hyena matriarch, Shenzi. She had her mate and brother, Banzai and Ed, standing beside her.

"Ah, my friends," the brown-coated lion said with a smile. They will be able to take back Pride Rock and now will make the traitors suffer! They had a good number over them and Scar will be able to take back his throne...

"Friends?" the female one laughed silently, as an 'slight' murderous look came in her eyes. "I thought you said we were the enemies," she turned to her mate, who laughed with her.

"Yeah, that's what I heard," he added.

"Ed..." Shenzi and Banzai turned and reverted their eyes towards the third of them, the one Scar had always thought as weak-minded and the one who isn't as normal. But he laughed and it was the same as it normally was, but darker, different, intimidating.

"No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No!NOO!" the brown-coated lion tried his best to former words, but his fate was already decided as fire consume them all and burn his body, but hyenas on top managed to cover for a bit, but still he was getting burn.

He wanted to scream, but yet nothing came from his mouth, he wanted to run but his legs and mind prevented him from doing so, he wanted to... live... he wanted to get out of this, but how? There was just too many of them, as fire consume some of their bodies and even managed to burn some of Scar's fresh and inner muscles.

As the fire consume even more of the hyenas bodies, the remaining hyenas that happen to survive the fire ran off an second later.

Scar was shock to even still felt the living, but he did felt it. A lot of it. A bunch of fire marks burning his body both big and small, his bones actually ached a lot, and given the past wounds he had gotten from his battle.

Battle!

Scar knew he won't survive without medical aid immediately, even if... it may not be enough, and even it is enough the brown-coated lion may always carries the wounds as it serve as a past accident.

Scar's eyes travel upward, trying to get an sense of what was going on. But yet his vision were clouded, but he did managed to make out one figure. On top of Pride Rock, a strong golden lion roar out to somewhere. That was the last thing he had saw until his world fade to black.

* * *

An old mandrill watched with excitement and hope; for years they had to suffer under Scar's region and now the tyrant is gone and the true king has return to take his place and rule in a fair manner. And while it may take a while for things to rebuild he will aid and assist and tries to call the herds back so things can be rebuild at last.

"Ah, Mufasa, everything is back to normal and your son have won," he spoke with such wisdom and kindness to seemingly no where. "I bet you are extremely proud of him," he smiled when he said this part.

Suddenly, air blew on the old mandrill, as he begin to head down Pride Rock. He had to begin his quest immediately for things to be back to normal. It will be hard and difficult, but he will do some convincing that the true king is back.

More air blew on him.

"What?" he asked nothing in particular, but the winds carried up, and the old mandrill try to push it back, however, he wasn't strong enough to do so... he managed to muttered one shaky word. _"Redemption."_

* * *

A brown-coated lion lay on a middle of... nowhere. His surroundings weren't visible, he was just laying in the middle of no where, alone, his body abandoned... _forgotten._

_'Taka! Wake up!'_

_A voice he had never thought he would have heard again echoed through his head and the brown-coated lion look to see an empty abyss, but soon a form of two golden lions came up to him._

_'Mufasa. Ahadi...'_

_A snarl form on his face by the sight of his father who robbed half of his __cubhood. All the brown-coated lion was granted the role as leader of the Lion Guard, but that was it, and he was rubbed in the face and cast to the side and were treated really badly by him and he always favor the golden__ boy and his precious prince. _

_His eyes narrowed, 'How are you two even here?' He held anger and hatred for the both of them; Ahadi, for casting him and abusing him throughout his childhood and left even a scar for life when the first time it nearly got heal. But the second time it was scarred for life._

_'Relax, Taka, for once in your life, listen...' the first high golden lion with amber-red eyes said sternly yet there was an edge of concern and softness in it._

_'No! This __is a lion who have harm me and wronged me!' the brown-coated lion snarled. 'And I don't even know how you are here now!'_

'_I'm not really here, but I am apart of you and he is too, even if you want to denied it.' _

'_Taka, listen to me... give me an chance,' the other golden lion with emerald green eyes, matching Scar__ and also having an jet-black mane that matches the brown-coated lion. They were similar in some ways than others. But Scar have a dark brown-coated body while_ _Ahadi have a mixture of brown and golden. 'I know throughout your cubhood, I done nothing but hurt you, and half of the reason you have turned was because of me. But we have decided to spare you from the dungeons with the evil spirits who would have surely taken your body and mind and influence it.'_

_'I did too when I didn't help you get your scar healed, and I'm so sorry.' Mufasa apologized, narrowing his eyes slightly... not at Scar, but rather Ahadi, who wrinced by the glares that his first-born and second-born were giving him._

_'Sorry!' Scar snapped, his voice rising like never before. 'That's all you two can say after years of pain and neglect! Well, guess what Ahadi I am more than a King then you two ever were!'_

_'Yes, you are more than I was,' Ahadi admitted, his eyes casting downwind at the still glares he was receiving, but yet he had noticed Mufasa's glare calmed slightly, but Scar's glare deepen. 'And I wanted you to do be different from this. I want you to be a better lion. It was my idea to give you an second chance to live.'_

_'Second chance?' Scar asked, his anger replaced by confusion__._

_'Yes, you will be able to live again and have an chance to redeem yourself, for we have seen what would happen if you're send... down.' Mufasa whispered the last part with a shaky sigh. '__You would still rise, but only for some time, for you will be defeated again.'_

_'But why are you telling me this?'__ the dark brown-coated lion wondered. _

_'Because there is an chance. The one who have defeated you in that very time can be the one that can save you,' the golden one explained._'_Who is this one?' he asked, knowing to look out for... if he even wanted redeemption._

_'That question will be revealed in due time,' Ahadi declared, with a small smile, having know his soon deep down in his soul wanted redeemption and a chance to get out of this violent life-time__ and an chance. _

_'I'm not sure if I believe you two,' Scar snapped, his voice uncertainly.__What if they just want to laugh at him from above? What if they wanted him to suffer an violent life again?_

_'__You must believe them, Taka,' another kind and wise voice spoke up__ from the shadows and slowly came into Scar's view. __Scar was taken aback and collapsed to his knees by the lioness who stood infront of him._

_She had brown-coated fur, but amber-red eyes lioness, that matched Mufasa. This was the lioness who have raised him in an kind manner. This was the lioness who have aided into him growing up until the very minute she died. This was his mother!_ _The very Queen Uru._

_'Mom!' Scar exclaimed, feeling an great urge to run over and nuzzle against her and hold her, but he restrained and held back from doing just that_ _to keep his strong appearance. 'How?'_

_He didn't knew how but his entire family was standing here. Though for Scar, he didn't had an chance, for his mother responded. '__The Kings and Queens from the past.'_

_'__Hmmmmm, about saving me?' the brown-coated lion questioned, his eyes narrowing, as he turned from his brown-coated mother, to the remaining males of his family._

_'Oh yes, we want you to live in the shadows for a while and meet the son of my son and earn redemption by making sure the same fate don't happen to him, and at the end of all this, when you finally__ join us, you will have all the crimes off.' Mufasa announced._

_'And if I don't accept this?'_ _Scar asked._

_Mufasa wasn't the one who had responded, instead it was his mother, who had closed eyes and regretful look. 'Then you will have to be send with the evil spirits of the past and be the wretched of history, I'm afraid.'_

_Scar thought about this for a second; it was either redemption lion and having an chance to do things right and been the lion he should have been had he had not been abused, neglected and bitten by that strange cobra.__ Or be send to hell and be forgotten and the witch of his history and an monster and just seen as evil._

_'You three do know... I can just ask for redeemption and when I'm send down there, I can just restart an plan,' Scar stammered... forcing an smile._

_'Oh no, Taka, you are mistaken,' Ahadi spoke up. 'You will just be dammed if_ _you try and plus your allies have abandoned you.'_

_'I don't need them!' Scar shot back._

_'Taka,' Uru scolded like she used to done when he done something wrong yet it was softly. 'Don't continued down this path._ _We all know that your soul don't want this.'_

_Taka knew he was trapped in a choice and no matter what both choices will lead to pain and suffering. His mother was right. Deep down, he didn't want to continue down this path, but it was the only way for him to truly be a King_ _and run his bloodline deep into the bone. Taka was rising in Scar and is slowly pushing back his anger emotions and slowly become the lion he was meant to be. However, was all of this necessarily? His family have came back to him in his 'death' and offering him an chance to live again. Maybe... there was only way to find out. 'I choose to try redeemption and __I won't make any regretful choice that gets me damned.'_

_'__Good, now...' Ahadi beginned, as the three ghost lions slowly begin disappearing as a white light cover them and Scar's vision. Ancient chants were heard and Scar fallen to the ground fast, and begin snoring._

* * *

A brown-coated lion woke up from his endless sleep. His head ached and his wounds affected him. What he had notice was some of his wounds seemed to be healed or at least not as big, while others just hurted so bad or big enough.

He felt an itching pain on his neck and he just had to scratch it, but yet he wasn't able to move long enough for him to do it, for the brown-coated lion felt pain that stopped him from doing that.

Where was he?

"Ah, Taka, it been some time," a high voice said, placing a paw on the brown-coated lion's shoulder. "Simba have defeated you mere weeks ago. And now he and Nala is aiding in rebuilding. 'Den, I'm sure dey are going to have a cub which is going to take some time. Though I don't know why yer father and brother would spare you after all you have done."

"Where am I?" he demanded the old mandrill and his basical savior that aided in his family to save him. He was still shock at how it been weeks when it felt like days... not even that... hours. His head hurted so bad, and he wished he could stop it. Still, his body did ached and bones were hurting so bad. He had thought he will die after the fire and plus the hyenas, but miraculously he survived

"You're in the Pride Lands. Ting' rebuild quite fast with de help of some of the herds. Food and water is more frequently now. But de wounds of you and de hyenas are still scarring some part of de Lands even if you're defeated der will always be de scars."

Scar found himself wrincing at that. "How am I'm going to eat and drink if I need to stay here to survive?"

"You'll go into hiding, there's an secret pathway dat I have to keep yer safe. You will live der for a while."

"Why did you save my broken body?" the brown-coated lion demanded, wondering why. Back when he was a small cub, he had heard stories from his mother about the great Kings and Queens come to serve people a second chance, but Scar... no not Scar... Taka never really believed in it.

Rafiki's paw twitched ever so slightly, "Because de Kings and Queens both agreed der still a role for you in de Circle of Life, 'dey believed you can still be save, even after all you have done. Well, your father and Mufasa have always been so forgiving..."

Taka glared at the old mandrill. "Forgiving?" Taka snapped, finding his voice rise. "Maybe Mufasa..." the brown-coated lion was surprisingly able to calm his anger but his eyes were still glaring. "But Ahadi was never forgiving! When I was young... when I made an mistake... Ahadi always blamed me!"

"Yes, but yer father deep down loved you... as did yer brother, but you were too blinded by resentment and anger and power you didn't see it 'den." Rafiki said with a seemingly disapproving shake of his head.

"Oh, I did see it," Taka countered his words, as his emerald green eyes lighten and his claws slightly unsheathed. "Ahadi always loved Mufasa more then me."

The old mandrill didn't replied, he instead trotted over and put up a fruit, and place some chemicals and water into it. He begin to shake it, as Taka tried to see what he was doing.

Minutes later, the old mandrill returned to the brown-coated lion's side with the bowl. "Eat, drink, it will restore your strength for you to atleast move." Rafiki said.

Taka wasn't sure at first. What if it was some sort of poison, and Rafiki wanted to finish what Simba... and mainly the hyenas did... weeks ago? But why would the old mandrill save him just to kill him?

Beginning to eat it, he swallowed some. "Yuck!" he spat, sticking his tongue out, and his face became one of disgust. "What the hell did you put in there?!"

"Chemicals, it may hurt and taste bad, but it can relax de bone and chill de mind, and something tells me you need a lot of dat," Rafiki laughed at the last part.

Taka growled loud enough for Rafiki to hear, and that stopped the laughter, yet it wasn't the growl that stopped him, but rather, the fear of angering the brown-coated lion and he may not be able to redeem himself and may start another war to Pride Rock and cause damage yet again. "I want some good food," Taka declared.

"I'm afraid dat de Pride don't have enough resources to hunt big food yet, so you will have to eat small for now, but fear not I have some mouse and I know how much you enjoy dat," Rafiki smirked, before grabbing another bowl and walking over. "But still you must eat and drink dat," the old mandrill was of course referring to the 'food/drink' that was laid out infront of him.

"Ok, fine," Taka grumbled. "Only to get back to my little energy I had left." the brown-coated lion snarled, then with that beginning to eat and drink both good and bad for him. The mouse were usually good, but with those chemicals Taka didn't want nothing to eat.

Taka knew he would have to remain hidden if he wants to recover... and live... and manage to actually find his redeemption. Surely, Simba wouldn't help him find his redeemption. Neither would Nala or anyone else in the Pride. Taka knew he had done much horrible things in his life, like stealing cubs away from their family and kill them or raised them to be killer.

One being two cubs. A peach cub with purple eyes, raised to be a killer and hunting lioness named Vitani. A brown-coated cub with neon green eyes named Kovu, his chosen heir to grow up and be King under Zira's teachings no doubt. Taka knew that he had killed their family, so he must find a way to get them back into the Pride Lands, now feeling that determination. Taka has to do some thinking and nabbed Kovu and Vitani away from their "mom" and get them back into the Pride Lands without being seen. He knows to add redeemption within himself he must save them. But Taka will just wait in the shadows, and eventually think of an plan and possibly meet the one who shall help him in his redeemption.

**A/N How do you guys think I did with trying to aid in Scar/Taka's survival and redeemption? I have so much plan for Taka at the moment. And I ****think this** **story may even be longer then "Two Cubs, Raised Together" because familyship and build-ups are to come** **and not only for Taka.**

**And I'm going to try my hardest with the spelling, but there may be a few grammar mistakes throughout this story.** **Also, since I'm an big fan of Scar/Taka, I would expand on his past from my perspective and why he "truly" turn evil from MY point of view. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Hideaway

A brown-coated lion laid down at the underground of Rafiki's tree; he had knew his nephew and his nephew's mate come around a lot for the mandrill's help, so they had decided to hide him away to keep him safe, and have decided to hide him in this 'comfortable' place.

No one must know that Taka's still alive... or their can be great trouble already, and he wasn't exactly in the position to fight his nephew.. again. He wasn't even sure about being King anymore.

For some strange reason, the thought of being King for him is now just... wrong... and he actually wants to allow his nephew to rule instead. Plus, Taka have 'died' when the hyenas 'kill' him so at least his nephew won't be able to walk over him, like his nephew dream and brag about as a cub.

He knew that the venom problem with the snake that happen a long time ago... is gone! Have his family possibly free him of that and allow him to be the same lion he once was.

Whatever and whoever he once was...

Not like Taka wanted a change and he did still despise of his brother and nephew... though it was less full of hatred. His family may have cleanse of his killing intentions, but there was still much darkness in him, and he knew he can never be fully redeem of what he had done.

Taka wondered who the son of his nephew's that his brother told him about. What would be his name? If he can destroyed him, should Taka kill him before he can make a move?

Then again, he may be dammed and that and all that happened may be useless, and Simba and the Pride may track him down. He must control himself and try not to do anything wrong, or he will be send down... there... with _them_.

And the thought of becoming someone of the evil spirits of the past actually terrified him. Taka frowned and instantly rolled on his back, having try to find a way to get comfortable, without being bored to death.

At that moment, Taka wished he had an bone or something that he can satisfy his teeth and practice his biting, and sharpen his teeth. He have enjoyed that since cubhood and even after becoming leader of the Lion Guard.

He remember having give him an command like the majordomo having to sing him a song or torturing him just to pass the time. But given that Zazu wasn't here, Taka knew they were nothing to do beside just lay here and allow the days to pass.

"Ugh, why can't I just have something that can keep me entertain instead of having to suffer this unbearable pain?!" Taka demanded, shooting up. He wasn't asking no one in particular but he did received an response.

"Now, Taka, maybe you should test your patience." Rafiki scolded, walking down to the underground and secret hide-out of his tree where no one beside Rafiki... and now Taka was aware about.

Narrowing his eyes, Taka glared at the elderly mandrill. "Rafiki," Taka said, his voice calm yet an growl was in it. The brown-coated lion bared his teeth. "Is there anything I can do except having to lay here all day and feel like time ain't passing?!"

"You can sleep," Rafiki suggested with an slight laugh in his voice, and Taka knew that the old mandrill was playing an joke on him. But Taka never been the one for jokes... at least not anymore.

Taka glared, "Rafiki," he said through bared teeth, now taking an serious tone. "You better find something for me or I will..." Before the brown-coated lion could have finish that threat, he mistakenly made the mistake of standing up, and due to his very wounded paws, it shot through his body.

In that moment, the brown-coated lion let out an ear piercing roar, but luckily Rafiki reacted and managed to eject something into Taka's that calm him down before anyone could have heard him.

Rafiki knew he was basically committing treason for having the murderer of the ex-King spared, and taking care of him and giving him time to recover, he knew that Mufasa had wanted his brother to live and see the world in a different light beside having power and dominance over everybody else. Rafiki had knew Taka had some regrets atleast and wants to bring back those cubs he had captured and raised them his own... though the mandrill didn't knew why, beside killing the royal family and the Pride Lands.

He believes in Taka's tainted soul, he wanted someone to care for and provide for and actually be able to raised instead of having heirs. Taka may truly want redemption, but Rafiki had knew it would take time for it to show.

Rafiki hit him on the head with his hand, (that is actually an paw). "Dats what you get for not listening, Taka. You can't just assume you have control over everyone, Taka."

"Ugh! Another lecture!" Taka pouted, unsheathing his claws, though not in a threatening manner, but rather to examined them. "Another deep hole to suffer such an lecture?"

"For years, we had to listen to your commands and such because you were de King's brother so by protocol we had to, or you could have done anything with us," Rafiki shot back.

"Yes," Taka nodded. "But the difference is that if Ahadi had done what Kings done in the past and allow his first-born and second-born to rule side-by-side, then sibling rivalry between me and Mufasa may have not turn out."

"But you could have been as big as Mufasa," Rafiki poke Taka's shoulder with an harsh finger. "Had you remain loyal to de Circle of Life and didn't want power and possibly could have held such a great mark to future generations."

Taka wondered about that. He didn't knew why; but now thinking about it Taka kind of wish he did left an impacting good mark so he could have been respected and look to as an hero. He wondered what would have happen had he didn't want to be King and power and was just a right-hand, would anyone had respect him for years to pass? No one would never know the answer.

"It's all Ahadi's fault," Taka declared. "All he ever did was abuse me and my mother and so I had destroyed him, my team, and my brother at the end. My brother should have seen reason and allow me to rule by his side."

"Eventually, you may have due to Mufasa might have allow you to rule by his side," Rafiki frowned. "He did felt great sadness for you and hated of you being berated and disrespected."

Taka narrowed his eyes. "Liar, all Mufasa cared about was his precious Simba and follow his father's bloodline! That mangy and irritating lion!" Taka ranted, and would have roar, but quite frankly his voice is still raspy. "Ugh! Ow!!!" Before he could have continued, a staff made contact to his head.

Rafiki had hit him with that staff for the first time in a long time. Now, thinking about it Rafiki had hit every single member from the royal family and the past. "It is in de past," Rafiki said, seeing the irritating glare, that the brown-coated lion had given him. "Calm yourself, Taka," the mandrill warned, seeing the anger in his bright emerald eye.

"Why did you hit me?!" Taka demanded, unsheathing his claws. Trying to stand up, Taka found himself unable to, but his paw did managed to make contact to the mandrill's stomach, and he slightly digged his claws into his stomach.

But yet Rafiki managed to release the hold and pulled away harshly, yet not so harsh where Taka can get hurt by the still wounds on him, which he may bare all his life. "See, Taka," Rafiki commented. "Each time, someone disagrees with you, you think you can walk over them. And dat can be your undoing some day."

"That's... not true," Taka stammered slightly. Then he thought up of an excuse. "Well! If my father raised me and taught me like he did with Mufasa then perhaps things could have been different. I could have been leader of the Lion Guard, perhaps to this day!"

"Taka. Taka. Taka." Rafiki said in a disappointed tone. "Only you have de power to control your destiny. No one makes your decisions, only you. Blame all you may, but you can't denied de true dat is your intentions. Even before you had bitten by dat venomous snake, you wanted power and would not accept your brother as King. I only hope you can change in de future, for your family believes der is still good and kindness in yer tainted heart."

"Honestly, I'm only doing all of this and controlling myself from harming anyone because I have too!" Taka growled. "Otherwise, Simba would have been dead and I would have been King." his voice got much lower.

Rafiki didn't respond immediately to that and instead went up to a bunch of paintings and place his hand on it. "De great Kings and Queens and past Lion Guard's leaders are sending me a message." Rafiki said to himself then he turned towards the brown-coated lion. "In your first act of redemption, dey want you to find de cubs you have stolen and de lion you have wrong. And find a way for Simba to accept them and perfect mothers to raised dem. Kovu and Vitani." Rafiki finished.

"What about Nuka?" Taka wondered.

"Apparently, dey have different plans for Nuka. Dey want me to talk to de King and Queen about truly accepting him into de Pride." Rafiki responded. "Since Zira have make a foolish error and got herself and every single of your followers banish from Simba, when he try to offer dem a chance to give up and allow dem into de Pride."

The brown-coated huffed. "Are you kidding me Zira?!" he place an paw on his temple of his head, and growled loudly. "Why won't you just hide and just act like you are loyal to Simba until he has his back on you and then betray him and kill him? It could have been that easily." Taka rolled his eyes when he finished that part.

"It seems dat she didn't want to wait like you did," Rafiki said with a very serious tone, itch in his voice. "Honestly, I don't know why she allow you to use her. All you did was treat her badly after you two failed into having a strong lion cub. You never even loved Nuka and neglected him. And all she did was have an obsession with you, while you made it clear dat you didn't love her."

Taka roll his emerald green eyes. "Zira is a mighty and beautiful lioness. And while I did love her at first, she took the obsession thing way to far, and I was completely out of her after Nuka. Nuka wasn't to blame."

"Oh, he wasn't?" Rafiki asked. "But never did I saw you in his life and left Zira to raised him. And I believe if you didn't turn... then Zira wouldn't have been insane for you and want to be a bloodthirsty lioness. She use to be a sweet lioness before having you under her influence."

"That, I admit to," Taka agreed. "But she took it a little too far and just hog me around the other lionesses. Most of the time, it was infuriating and I was tempted to have her kill, but I decided to be merciful and plus, she's a mighty hunter and can take someone apart if she want to. Some of my hyenas even whispered that she can take half of the clan down. Funny, but kind of wonderment, how can I still be alive with having hyenas nearly taking me apart?"

"You used her," Rafiki said with a small frown and place an hand on Taka's mane and the top of his head. "Like you had use de hyenas. Unlike Zira, de hyenas have possibly seen pass your lies."

Taka glared. "I done nothing but been truthful and faithful! I have given them all in the Pride Lands, yet they had betrayed me after I offered them an home! With Mufasa as King, he didn't allow them in, but I did! And they betrayed me!" Taka suddenly felt the urge to bang his head into something, so he just digged his claws on the ground, leaving big claw marks, even in the dirt.

"Hmmmm, it best if you get some rest, Taka," Rafiki declared. "After all, tonight, we are going to sneak to the Outlands."

Taka gave him a confused look. "Why?" Then, realization dawn on him, and a slight frown form on him. Half of Taka wanted Kovu to be train as his heir and successor, but the other half wanted... something different. For some odd, strange reason, the other half of Taka wants Kovu to have a better life then to be raised as an Outlander and train to avenge him.

Plus, with 'Scar' still being alive, he won't really need any training anothers to have power... and any successor for now. Taka had knew the great Kings wanted him to do their commands. "Taka, we need to set some things right, the great Kings and your family shall assist us," Rafiki declared.

"How would I be able to get through the Outlands with two cubs, undetected?!" Taka hissed. "And due to it being night, they wouldn't really recognize me and kill me on plain slight!"

"Not with my help, dey won't." Rafiki said, swinging his staff around. "You used to done spying missions as leader of de Lion Guard. Come on, Taka, let's see if you still got it."

"You forget, old mandrill, that I am not leader of the Lion Guard anymore." Taka said in all the calmness he could've mustered, but still some bit of an growl came out. "And I was much younger." Taka added.

That first bit earned Taka a harsh hit to the head, making him groan and grunt. "Who're you calling old?!" Rafiki demanded, hitting him with the staff again.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Taka apologized quickly before earning another hit with the staff. Getting annoyed, Taka lifted the staff with his paws and slammed it down without much of an effort. "I'll break that staff if you keep hitting me with it!" Taka snapped.

"Now, Taka, go to sleep," Rafiki let out a surprising smile given Taka's reaction. "And you say you don't have it. But you just grab dis staff." Rafiki stroke the staff, and Taka let out a roll-of-eyes. "Sounds like you are stronger then you 'dink."

"Oh, whatever," Taka said, his voice coming out as an growl. But in his thoughts, he was surprise. When he was younger, Taka never managed to move something small as an bowl easily and always had somewhat of a struggle. With the roar, he felt more powerful, but still his physical strength was weak. But now older Taka is stronger... at least stronger then when he was a cub. He had a feeling if he had the same training that Mufasa did as an cub then he would have been stronger then ever and maybe even matched Mufasa, and Simba.

But still, he has to do this for some odd reason. His family knew he was trapped... and so did he. He have to play their game for now, and do everything Rafiki tells him since his family will be apparently 'guide' him to redemption by Rafiki. Taka can't wait to see how far this would go.


	3. Chapter 3: News

Taka went to sleep a few minutes ago; he knew they were an possible chance where he will have to make an run for it. The brown-coated lion was snoring in his sleep, something that he didn't do a lot.

But Rafiki remained awake. He had to have a small talk with the King and Queen. Around a month have passed since Simba have taken the throne, and for some odd reason Nala haven't been feeling good lately.

The mandrill instantly callback to Sarabi when she was in the same position and have the same illness Nala is currently in a couple years ago.

Now to think about it, Sarabi was a strong lioness in her prime, and yet got weaker as she grown older. But thank the Kings she survived Scar's regin. So did Sarafina, but neither was as active as they use to be.

It was harsh having to suffer days... sometimes even weeks... sometimes not even that... months without food for any of the lionesses. So many have died or left the Pride, losing all faith.

So many mothers, grandmothers, daughters, children, were sepearated from each other. Families have been ripped apart painfully, and so many have fallen and died. Most didn't deserve death or the pain they had suffered. But yet they had to go through that.

Yet the cause of all those murders and destruction is the very said lion at Rafiki's tree.

If anyone knew, they may have said he was betraying their Pride... by sparing an lion who have cause equal harm to the Pride Lands. But he knew that despite a little betrayal he was doing, the great Kings wanted Taka to redeem himself.

Even he disliked it and wanted Taka to get out and doesn't want him to cause more harm in the future. He had managed to hide for years. What if he tries to corrupts the future generation? Or what if he kills them? Or what if...

Before Rafiki could have thought of more Taka can do, he felt an slight push from the sky. "Ah, Mufasa, you must know my concerns. Taka have done much terrible 'tings and I can't just allow him to do more in the future. He can easily just wait into de shadows like he used to do with you. But..." the wind knocked him back. "Ok! Ok! No more concerns! I promise!"

The winds died down slightly, and Rafiki rolled his eyes. He hated when Mufasa likes to have the bigger picture, but he have such wisdom and beliefs to do the right thing and that's good. Hopefully, at the end of this, Taka can see things a different light because the old mandrill had a feeling this would be a very long Journey.

As soon as Rafiki arrived to the beautiful growing back into it's normal state, Pride Rock. It was part of something that have been passing for so many generations. It still even held high when Scar had taken over and rule the Pride Lands.

Just as he got on top of Pride Rock; he saw the elderly slender lioness, with beige fur, cream muzzle, underbelly, paws and eye patches, salmon nose, black tipped ears, black eyebrows, dark eyelids, and orange eyes. The former Queen Sarabi.

But she wasn't alone.

Beside her was an also slender elderly lioness with cream fur, light cream muzzle, underbelly and eye rims, dark salmon nose, brown eyebrows, and sweet green eyes. This is Sarafina; a very old friend of Sarabi.

"Hello, my dears," Rafiki greeted with a smile, hugging both of them softly. He had respect for both of them because they kept the Pride Landers strong. He had even consider Sarafina to almost like an Queen. She had such wisdom that even matched Sarabi, and was one of the lioness, who despite loving Scar at one time didn't bend over to his will.

Sarabi returned the hug. "Hey, Rafiki," Sarabi greeted back with a smile of her own. "Me and Sarafina have a funny feeling of what's going on with Nala. But yet the worried mate isn't listening." she laughed.

"Hmmmm, why does dis remind me of Mufasa?" Rafiki asked, placing an hand on his chin. "When you were mates, months before your pregnancy, he was worried about you. It's a noble trait."

Sarafina growled playfully. "Wait, you are saying Simba impregnated my daughter? Sarabi, your son and I need to have a talk about impregnating my daughter!"

"Hey, we all know that Simba probably ain't the one who wanted to have a cub," Sarabi argued playfully. "Your daughter perhaps used her beautiful methods on my son and that's why I got this problem now!"

"Hey, when did anyone said she was pregnant?" Rafiki cut in.

Sarabi place an paw on her chin in fake consideration. "Let's see; throw up, back pains, cramps, always having to lay down, wanting to eat more. Is there more I shall add?"

"I guess I'm not useful anymore," Rafiki said, laughing as he begin walking off. "Bye!"

Sarafina wasn't exactly please at that and she jumped and used her hunting skills she still have within her, despite being older, and landed right infront of the old mandrill, making him stop right infront of her. "Not so fast." Sarafina snarled. "I want to be sure."

"Oh, Sarafina, always wanting de answers." Rafiki grumbled. "I'll check 'tings over. But you're going to see." Sarabi and Sarafina nodded and with that the two old lionesses and elderly mandrill went inside of the cave that is Pride Rock.

When they got inside, they haven't seen anyone there for a second, but as they went further into the cave they saw a creamy spark of lioness.

They got closer and saw an slender young lioness, creamy fur, light cream muzzle and underbelly, brown nose, light brown eyebrows and tail-tuft, and teal eyes. This was of course the current Queen and the subject that needs to be check, Queen Nala.

"Ah, Queen Nala," Rafiki said, walking up to her cautiously, having already know what the problem is, but the last time he walked up to a pregnant lioness fast, Sarabi, she swipe him away, and it hurted his back for a week, and the old mandrill didn't want that again.

Suddenly before Rafiki can do more, the old mandrill noticed a golden blurr and seconds later a lion was standing infront of him and beside the creamy lioness.

This lion is slender like the others, but the difference between them were that he was a male. He was much more muscular, gold fur, beige muzzle, underbelly and paws, pink nose, red mane, amber red eyes, and a full cover mane.

"King Simba," he said with a respectful shake and bow of his head. He knew he had to be respectful infront of the King, because he can decides someone fate, and also have so much power. Also, Rafiki intended to be kind and wise and useful and helpful to Simba like he was with Mufasa and Ahadi, and like his mother was with Mohatu and so forth. "What's seems to be concerning you, your majesty?"

"Well, Nala have been getting sick a lot; she can't move long enough without throwing up. At first, I thought it was just a flu. But now, I'm sure it is much more." Simba declared, looking at his mate with worried.

"Hmmm, let me see." Rafiki said, scrolling over to the Queen and placing an hand on her heart. "Breathe once." Nala did as what was ordered and breathe once. "Again." she repeated what she had just done, and then he move his hand to her stomach, and felt her heartbeat. "Well, I can confirmed nothing's wrong, your majesty. But der is something exciting for you." Rafiki concluded, standing up and beginning to walk out.

Simba narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl, not liking that conclusion, and jumped infront of the old mandrill, stopping him before he can move further. "Is that it?" Simba demanded, giving him an harsh glare.

"Simba. Simba. Simba. Trust me." Rafiki said with a bright smile. "But you're going to be excited. It seems dat your mate is pregnant and de two of you is expecting an cub soon."

"Cub?!" both Simba and Nala squealed in unison, shock by the news. There will be new life in the land. And to be honest, this might be a good thing. After around a good month of doing nothing but unbearable work and the Pride Lands going back to it's normal state, an cub might be good so they could just lay low and go on with their lives.

Rafiki laughed and gave them both an hug. "Good luck, I'm sure you're both going to be great parents." He had hope Taka won't ruin the possible happiness from Simba and Nala. After all they have been through much and needs to have a good life, especially Simba after years of suffering and believing he was responsible of his father's death...

* * *

Rafiki had returned to his tree as nightfall arrives. To say he was happy that the King and Queen is going to have a child soon would be an understatement, he was over thrill! Just think, an cub is coming to this becoming into peaceful world!

The next generation. It seems like events are going by far to fast. He was sure the cub will be a very important member of the royal family. He was sure it will be a boy, since never in the last generations... well one rare time... were when a girl was born as the heir.

It was back before even Rafiki was born, and that was a long long time ago. He had wish it happen. Imagine a girl who can be future Queen and make all of them very proud in this lifetime. But still a son is good as well.

As long as history doesn't repeat itself. Speaking of history, Rafiki walked up to the brown-coated lion who was very much in his sleep. With a smile, Rafiki hit him across the head with his staff, making him grunt and growl, but it did woke him. "Greetings, Taka," Rafiki said in an usual and as if nothing had happen tone.

Taka snarled and unsheathed his claws. He was pissed on how Rafiki keep hitting him with that stupid staff. "How many times do I have tell you?!" the brown-coated lion demanded. "Stop hitting me with that thing!"

"It is a matter, it's in de past," Rafiki repeated something he had said to Simba before he had return, but yet it was slightly different.

This only earned a snarl from Taka. "I. Don't. Care. If. It. Is. In. The. Past." Taka gave him a death glare. "Stop hitting me with that stupid staff! Or I'm going to destroy it!" His emerald green eyes were glaring at him. He managed to calm. "Now why did you wake me up? As you should know, it's not wise to wake up a sleeping lion."

"It is time." Rafiki simply said.

Taka gave him an confuse glance before remembering what they had talk about, and agreed on from earlier. He knew he have to agree to this promise; he had felt chilling eyes watching him, yet they were not Rafiki's, it was someone else. More then one. His family. He knew they were waiting on his decision, and Taka sighed.

"I do it." Taka said to no one in particular, but Rafiki was old enough and wise enough to know that the Kings and Queens were watching the brown-coated lion. "Just stop giving me those looks." Taka shivered as he felt a chilling breeze coming to him.

Now, he has to make things right. He'll have to nabbed two cubs, and most likely have to run throughout the Outlands through the night. It was safe to say he was going to be tired and completely exhausted in the morning.

**A/N As for all who wants to see flashbacks on Taka, I decided to not to do them on Rafiki, but rather someone else. Most likely Rafiki is aware of Taka's past**, **and just to be**** told of it is highly unnecessary. Just wait on me for a bit... please. XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Breakout

Rafiki had to do a lot of planning.

Usually, birds patrolled the Pride Lands at night, other then Zazu. It was something the King had thought up of until the Pride Lands return to their normal state. How can he get Taka across the land if birds are going to be everywhere? Taka mustn't be seen, at least not yet. He would have to do a few layouts and hiding places for the brown-coated lion. But still he have to make it not seem too suspicious.

Rafiki helped Taka by leading the brown-coated lion outside of the tree, yet the surroundings still covered them, and so Taka wasn't seen. Utterly, Rafiki was actually concerned for the brown-coated lion, and not for him to be out there again, but what if Zira's lionesses manage to catch up to him and kill him?

Rafiki did have some special fruits on his staff that can aid Taka in speediness and make sure he won't be able to get caught. But yet they were possibilities that things can go completely wrong. First things first, what if the special fruits wear off? Or what if Taka can't get the cubs? So much bad things can happen.

If only Simba hadn't banish the cubs. To be honest, Rafiki didn't like the choice King Simba had made with the cubs. Sure, they needed their mother, but they were plenty of the lionesses that could have taken care of the cubs, and they shouldn't have been blame for a crime their 'mother' or 'father' had made.

"Now, Taka, you have to follow my lead," Rafiki guided, placing an hand on top of Taka's shoulder, making the brown-coated lion slightly wrince. He still had marks, that hurted pretty badly.

Taka's paw twitched and he gulped nervously. This was the first time he have moved actually in weeks, and now considering his body were full of wounds that will possibly never be healed, the brown-coated lion had to be careful. "Yes, Rafiki," Taka said with a slight nod of his head. He must keep himself under control and have to listen to someone else for once in his life, without giving any command.

"So Rafiki, what is this marvelous plan you have so I can sneak pass the Pride Landers?" Taka asked, his voice itched with sarcasm.

"We'll wait," Rafiki replied, with a smile as he was about to play out phase one of his plan. "Most of de herds dat have return will be asleep soon."

"Well, I should be able to get more sleep," Taka declared with a yawn and stretching his body, but finding himself wrincing at that movement he just made before laying himself down and trying to get more rest, but suddenly Taka was met by a harsh staff strike to his head. "Must you always do that when someone doesn't do something you want?!" Taka demands, his claws flexing.

Rafiki ignored that and continued to stare out to the sunset. He have to make sure to leave at the right time and couldn't allow any distractions. The sun seemed to fall and a small worried frown came across his face. "Now, it is time." Rafiki declared. "Stay low on de ground and I would be leading you. Make sure to follow my lead."

Taka simply allow an nod before beginning to walk into the Savannah. He place his brown paw in the dark green grass. The grass felt... _fresh_, yet something was cold and at the same time raw about it.

He knew he couldn't allow himself to be seen. Bending his body in the grass, he followed the old mandrill and allow it to cover him and be his camouflage. The brown-coated lion knew it would be none the wise to reveal himself in the opening.

He allowed his body to sink against the ground. The brown-coated lion made sure to keep downwind, like he was hunting something, and was getting ever closer. However, he was just sneaking through the Pride Lands.

Rafiki is just walking. To others, it would seem as if he is taking a casual walk across the land. He did get a few raised eyebrows; but none had questioned him, and none went deep into it. They had just thought the old mandrill was taking a nightly walk.

Thankful for the brown-coated lion, none of the Pride Landers have seen him, and he managed to keep himself in a good cover. They only got closer and closer to the Pride Lands borders, then they would go over the plan again.

* * *

It been an few hours, and they were at a big hill that leaded them into the Outlands. Taka and Rafiki had gone over the plan; first, Rafiki is going to give a chemical to Taka that can aid his speed, and second Taka is going to try and find the cubs and the second he got them, he will make a break for it, third is if any lionesses spot the brown-coated lion, Rafiki will knocked them out with his staff, and forth will be Taka running to Rafiki's tree and him and the cubs will stay there for the night. The old mandrill will think up of a story about why the cubs are in the Pride Lands to the King and Queen, and persuade them to allow the cubs in.

Taka had some memories about this termite place. He have been here before, so the brown-coated lion knew the place pretty well.

The brown-coated lion watched the bottom of the hill, as each of the lionesses practice and train fight with each other. They had strong attacks, that actually terrified Taka. He realized that could easily be him being tossed around. But he pushed it out of his head.

"Ugh, are those chemicals ready yet?" Taka demands to the old mandrill, who simply gave him an stare before returning to his bowl. Taka didn't like waiting so long and growled. "Listen! I want to get this mission over with and..."

Before Taka could have finished that sentence, Rafiki held up an hand that silence him immediately. Rafiki grabbed the bowl carefully by his staff with both of his hands, though it was stumbling. He place it on the ground. "Drink."

Taka muttered something, but he bended his head downwards and did begin to drink. However, the second he drinked he gagged in digust. "What the hell is that?!" Taka demands, narrowing his eyes.

"It tastes horrible but it will help you regain your strength and make sure you'll survive de night." Rafiki declared.

"I'm starting to wonder why don't you go and I stay up here." Taka snarky says. "Because I'm suddenly doubting doing this and risking my life to stop Zira from training my heir and main lioness when they're older."

"Taka, your family is trying to help you find redemption." Rafiki scolded softly, as if he was suddenly unsure about helping Taka, for he seems to be care about no body but himself. "But you must work with 'dem on dis, even risked yourself on dis journey of yours."

Taka rolled his eyes. "Yes, unfortunately." Taka said lowly. "Though I don't understand why would they think I'm worth saving, after many years of killing innocents and driving the herds out of the Pride Lands."

"Even one who fallen so far can be save." Rafiki critics.

"No, not a speech again." the brown-coated lion snapped highly, before suddenly feeling new strength coming down his bones. Rafiki was right - by only drinking an slip, Taka was already growing stronger. The brown-coated lion bended his head downwards and begin drinking some more, despite the horrible taste in it.

"Good, now how do you feel?" Rafiki asked.

"I feel... different." Taka whispered out. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but yet it made him felt different, and much more stronger then he actually was.

Rafiki chuckled. "Good, dat is de effects kicking in. You shall feel it until morning where you would finally be able to get your sleep, if you get out on time."

"I would be able to get out on time, if you help me." Taka said, giving him an huge confuse stare.

"Which is what I would do." Rafiki promised.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Taka asked, finally snapping upon just sitting there for like 10 seconds. "Come on. I want to get this out of the way." he snapped. "And I want to have a good sleep already."

"You go ahead; fine the cubs." Rafiki declared. Taka gave him an shock and surprise look.

"Are you kidding me?!" Taka demands, giving him a glare, not exactly liking that choice of words made by the old mandrill.

"I would catch up." Rafiki said. "Just hold on."

Taka sighed. "I feel foolish for agreeing to this." the brown-coated lion remarked, before heading down.

* * *

Taka made sure to keep downwind, so he wouldn't be spotted by any lionesses. Part of him suddenly feel afraid by getting caught, but the other part of him is actually feeling lucky!

To think, he have once taken these cubs from their parents; and now he is trying to save them from the path he wanted them on to begin with. This is super ironic and actually feels weird.

It been so long that he have done something for someone else, the brown-coated lion didn't knew how to react, or how to feel.

A couple of lionesses were up still, and Taka would know he have to wait until the right time. Seconds later, they have fallen to the ground with grunts, and he saw Rafiki standing over them, his staff raised.

Giving him a silent nod, Taka begin moving again, watching his surroundings and ground. There were rocks that can easily give him away if he accidentally stepped on them. Taka instantly had a callback on his first solo-patrol when he was leader of the Lion Guard, when he had to sneak up to get an kill.

Nervously, Taka went inside of the den and checked around for cubs. Seeing a brown-coated cub on a high ledge, that provided him a sleeping area. The cub have an resemblance to Taka and can easily be seen as his son. He couldn't talk just yet, but atleast to the Pride Landers, he won't rise and kill their King. Grabbing him and bringing him out, he went back in to search for a peach cub.

She can talk, so Taka had to be careful. Finding a peach cub asleep on the harsh ground, Taka grabbed her and started heading out. He place her down near her brother and thought about how he can take them.

He can use his teeth, but that might slow him down, and may wore him out. He took an moment to consider his choices but he had to act fast! Sounds of growling was heard from behind, and Taka frowned and look with a corner of his eyes to see around five lionesses. Acting fast, Taka holstered the brown-coated cub and place him on his back, then lifted the peace cub with his teeth, and took off.

The brown-coated lion hope that chemical Rafiki had given him earlier come to use now! But he tried to find his way to the Outlands throughout the darkness that blinded his vision, but he just ran into a random direction, hoping that would lead him to the Pride Lands.

* * *

The brown-coated lion wasn't sure how long he have been running; though it been a while, and he was getting tired more-and-more. Stopping to catch his breath, he look behind his shoulder to see that the lionesses weren't there.

Sighing with relief, Taka decided to begin heading back to Rafiki's tree. He made sure not to make an sound so the cubs don't wake up. He didn't want to he seen just yet. He knew if he is seen, either King Simba would finish the job, or Zira would come after him for taking the cubs.

He did have to make some harsh movements, but he didn't made them too harsh, where to the cubs to wake up. He seems to be too focus on wherever he was going.

Taka seen the plants and let out a huge sigh of relief. He was in the Pride Lands! He ran the right direction. "Thank you, Kings." Taka whispered, before trying to look for the old mandrill's tree.

After around an hour of searching, he have finally found the tree and went inside of it, to where he saw the old mandrill. "Greetings, Taka, I was worried about you, when I haven't heard you. Thought those lionesses got to you."

"Great," Taka muttered sarcastically. "Can you take the damn cubs now?" the brown-coated lion demanded, in a grumpy tone.

By experience, Rafiki had knew when a lion is grumpy; they're either tired or is just really angry and pissed about something. It was more likely the former. Rafiki offered him a smile. "Sure, you best get to sleep. But atleast you got de cubs."

"Oh perfect," Taka said, being sarcastic again. "Can I go to sleep now?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "If you ain't got any phase."

"Of course, Taka." Rafiki nodded, and the brown-coated lion narrowed his eyes for a moment, before heading to the secret hideaway under the old mandril's tree, getting some sleep. Turning back to the two cubs, he smiled, and thought about how he can convince the King and Queen to allow them in the Pride Lands. "Now about you two..."

* * *

"WHAT?!" The King's roared, echoed through the Pride Lands. Rafiki had told him about how the cubs were just in the Pride Lands, and now he's insisting on the King to allow them in and be trained as Pride Landers.

"Your majesty, please." Rafiki pleaded. "I have to take care of 'dem last night. I don't know how dey got here." he lied the last part, because he shouldn't just tell him that a lion they know very well brought them here. "But try to see reason." He tried to pull his heartstrings, but he was staring at Nala, knowing she may be more open-minded. "Queen Nala, you are having cubs soon, are you not?"

"Yes," Nala nodded. "By what you have told me."

"So how would you feel if your cubs have to live that type of life?" Rafiki asked.

"That's different!" Simba cutted in.

"Simba," Sarabi said sternly, walking up to her son and standing between him and the old mandrill. "They're cubs too and should have a chance to live a rightful and better life."

"They're Scar's heir!" Simba boomed to his mother giving her an glare in which he returned.

Sarabi growled lowly. "Simba, despite being the King of the Pride Lands, you are still my son and will addressed me with respect in your tone, so watch your tone, young one, and be respectful of me." Sarabi said in a motherly authoritative tone.

Simba chuckled nervously. "Y-yes mother." Simba stammered, realizing what he had just done to his mother.

"Vitani," Sarafina said softly, approaching the peach cub with some markings and purple eyes. "How did you even got into the Pride Lands?"

"I don't know." Vitani said, looking around nervously, placing an paw over her brown-coated brother, as if to protect him. "I was asleep in the Outlands, but I woke up and saw myself being carried somewhere."

"Ok, well you're staying here." Sarabi declared.

"You're not Queen anymore, mom, I'm the King so I call..." the golden lion tried but was cut off by his dark tan mother.

"You may be the King, but I have already made the choice." Sarabi said, smiling slightly. She loved that just like Mufasa she have big power over her son. Mufasa didn't question the 'crazy' lioness, just like Simba, and he feared her.

Simba sighed, knowing he can't win against his mother. "Fine." Simba said. "They stay but if they're any troubles they're out." the King concluded, before turning and storming off.

"Now I best get back to my tree." Rafiki states, turning and walking back to his tree. He had knew the King have been on a lot of pressure lately with this cub and rebuilding the Pride Lands. The last thing he need was more pressure, but that is a duty of a King.

Also, at least Taka's redeeming himself by this act.


	5. Chapter 5: Close Call

It been a few months since young Kovu and Vitani were accepted into the Pride Lands, and they have been raised by the King and Queen since most of the lionesses feel too young to have cubs or just doesn't want any cubs.

The Queen's pregnancy have been progressing nicely and she would be having her cub's soon. Simba hoped for a girl while Nala wants a boy; the King knew it was most likely that Nala was going to have a son like in many generations before, but he still hope for a baby girl.

A brown-coated lion laid in a small hideout, chewing away at a bone, to pass the time of another long and borning day. He had some grey strands on his mane and was clearly growing old. Luckily, the old mandrill had many bones he managed to scavenge up from the former region, so the brown-coated lion had enough to pass the time.

"Rafiki, is the cub born yet?" the brown-coated lion asked in particular, his emerald green eyes looking a certain direction, where an old mandrill was painting something.

"No, but each day it's coming close." the old mandrill responded, walking up and passing him some meat, which he quietly enveloped. "De Pride Lands still carries wounds dat you have caused, but it's growing back into it's normal state."

"I'm sure it was much more then my causing." the brown-coated lion said with a roll-of-eyes. "And I done a good thing for the Pride Lands. I brought two top predators and enemies together for a new era."

"And in doing so, you unbalanced de Circle of Life." Rafiki argued. "Many families were rip apart and destroyed because of what you had done."

"It was not my doing." Taka snapped. "I made the Pride Lands better."

"Better for de worse." Rafiki remarked. "Dis is one reason why you have always been jealous of someone who does somethings better den you. You should put aside your resentment and jealousy. I hope in de future, history don't repeat itself. I don't think it will."

"I'm sure if the father ain't so hard on the cub then it won't." Taka declared. "Because it's hard to always be treated differently just of an stupid age."

"You are right," Rafiki surprisingly agreed. "I don't know what to yer father after you were born. But he used to be so wise and so caring until you came alone. I 'tink der is much more to your father den what you have saw him as."

"My father was a jerk who cared about no one except himself." Taka hissed.

"And unfortunately, you became dat way too. Me and yer mother had high hopes when you were born." Rafiki said softly.

"Yeah, I guess everyone thought that I was going to become there hero, and I may have, had Ahadi not been so abusive and crazy." the brown-coated lion seems to let out a sad sigh.

"I feel like you can still," Rafiki stated. "You have small tringle of hope dat can be pushed into yer heart. Yer light haven't been completely extinguish."

"Surprise." Taka said snarkily.

Rafiki gave him a stern and firm yet soft glare. "I'm serious, Taka, I feel like if you become close with someone instead of pushing them away or killing them, den you shall have a chance to be able to control de resentment inside."

"I beg to differ," Taka said shaking his head, knowing what Rafiki had claimed was half-true, but didn't want to accept it. Taka felt his soul bimming with light and dark. He was meant to be the scarred of legacy and known as the lion who have turned against his family, but could he be known as a lion who turned against his family, however found redemption at the end. "And I have no emotions beside hatred in my heart." he claimed. "Had it for years and I'm not going back."

"Taka, I have faith in you. I believe you are going to go back, or atleast not be like dis anymore." Rafiki declared, pointing at the brown-coated lion, but of course talking about him in figuratively.

"Well, at the end of this, you would be heartbroken, because like I told you many times I can't be save." Taka declared. "And even if I could, there's no right coming out of all my wrongdoings."

"Maybe, but you can do those rights." Rafiki said.

The brown-coated lion was about to say something to that, when they both heard an demanding voice. "Rafiki! Where are you?!" a voice demanded. It was the King of the Pride Lands voice.

"Oh, this is perfect, if you come out, he would no doubt asked what's down here." Taka said sarcastically.

"Quick, Taka, out." Rafiki ordered in a high tone. He couldn't allow the brown-coated lion be seen yet, or there can be complications. "Out! Now!" Taka grumbled something under his breath, but use the secret pathway out of the tree.

Rafiki sighed with relief and begin to make way to the entrance of the cave and saw the King of Pride Rock standing there. "Rafiki! There you are!" the King exclaimed, his amber-red eyes glistening with worried. "Nala had a blackout! And unlike before, she didn't wake up! I think she is unconscious and need help!"

"Simba, it's call an blackout." Rafiki explained, letting out out a slight chuckled. These last few months, the old mandrill have found himself working a lot more then even with Mufasa. Simba is always worried. One time, Nala tripped on her paw, and the golden King ran to him, demanding for help. "It sometimes happen for a day at long. She would wake up however. Just allow her to rest."

"Ugh! The more this cub is coming, the more worried I am getting! And the response to just sit back and allow my pregnant mate get hurt and possibly the cub with her is starting to eat away at me!" Simba snapped.

"Simba." Rafiki said in a stern tone of voice, gazing at the golden King. "You mustn't keep worried about her. She is fine. Dis is something yer father have to face too when yer mother was pregnant, calm down."

That response only earned a glare from the King; but he knew he wasn't going to win against the old mandrill and let out a frustrated sigh of annoyance, before turning around and walking away. Rafiki seems to sigh with relief, when Simba's voice was heard once again. "Wait a minute! Why were you down there?" the King askeed, giving the old family friend a suspicious look.

Rafiki anticiapted the question. "Because I had something down dere dat I had to check." Rafiki half-lied. It was not a full true lie since he did had to something; but it wasn't who the King will ever suspected, since Scar was apparently dead and died in the fire.

Simba arched an brow, but the golden King didn't press the matter. "Hmmmmm, okay." Simba said. "But I will need you around Pride Rock more since Nala is bow to give labor at any minute."

"Sure, my King, let me just get some 'tings, and I will move into a tree closer to Pride Rock soon." Rafiki lied. He had to find a way to place Taka in a small, yet secret den, so he wouldn't be spotted just yet.

* * *

Rafiki headed down his tree and secret hideout, where he saw the brown-coated lion entering the hideout. "Is the cost clear?" the brown-coated lion asked, looking around cautiously.

"Yes, but dat was too much of a close one." Rafiki declared. "We would have to move you away from here, and in some sort of den. Dink about a den dat can help you for a while."

"Oh goody." Taka remarked. "I have to think about a pathetic den," the brown-coated lion rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you lions never give me a break." he whispered. "I'm trying to redeem myself, but these pathetic obstacles keep getting in my way."

"It is not as easy as it seems to be, Taka, you have to learn to rise over these obstacles." Rafiki guided, placing an hand on the brown-coated lion shoulder. "Also, you came so far in so little time. You have save Kovu and Vitani and dey are now full-fledged Pride Landers instead of Outlanders."

"Yeah and this is the thanks I get?" Taka remarked, snorting, and letting out an small growl.

"Oh, Taka, always wanting de easier solution instead of de right one." Rafiki laughed.

"Shut up." Taka hissed, his emerald green eyes darkening.

"And so feisty, you have much of your mother in you." Rafiki informed him, making him back up slightly. To this day, Taka have still remembered his mother holding him softly in her grasp and sleeping with him each night. If it wasn't for that beast, Ahadi, she wouldn't have die the death she did.

"About that home." Taka changed the subject. "I have decided to go into a secret area where me and my "friends" use to explore where no one comes around."

"Very good, leave at nightfall and I shall come with so we can see each other again when I summon you." Rafiki announced.

"Yes, Rafiki." Taka grumbled, knowing that would be the best course of action for now. He didn't want to be at King Simba's mercy and wrath, especially him finding out he is alive. With cubs on the way, Simba may react harshly and possibly kill Taka; a reality Taka didn't want it to become to...

**Apology for the short chapter, but have some things for the next chapter. Also, possibly the birth of 'one' of Simba's cubs.**


	6. Chapter 6: He Lives In You

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Night**

**And the spirit of life**

**Calling**

**(Oh, oh, iyo)**

**Mamela**

**(Oh, oh, iyo)**

**Ubukhosi bo khokho**

**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke**

**Wait**

**There's no mountain too great**

**Hear these words and have faith**

**(Oh, oh, iyo)**

**Oh**

**(Oh, oh, iyo)**

**Have faith**

**He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

**He watches over**

**Everything we see**

**Into the water**

**Into the truth**

**In your reflection**

**He lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

The old mandrill felt so much relief and greatness; indeed there was a shocking across the Kingdom, for the Queen of the Pride Lands have given birth to a baby girl, instead of a boy like everyone had expected.

However, everything was worrisome for a for a bit. Nala have a very rare disorder to where she manage to pull out one cub, but not the other. The King and Queen feared of the cub not making it, but Rafiki had seen this before in Queen Uru and Taka; and it wasn't such a big thing, but just having potential problems in it's features growing up, but none too big.

Rafiki have grabbed the newborn Princess from her mother's protecting and warm grip and brought her up into the air, aa the wind pass from the sky. The Princess attemped to grabbed the wind, showing that she had much of her father's devious behavior.

**He lives in you**

**He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

**He watches over**

**Everything we see**

**Into the water**

**Into the truth**

**In your reflection**

**He lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**He lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**He lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**He lives in you**

As for the new Princess look; she have slender, light peach-ish fur, light beige muzzle, underbelly and paws, purple nose, and reddish-brown with a bit of amber in her eyes.

She have so much of her father in her. To be real, she can be a female copy of him. Though Simba and Nala must have been really lucky to have a baby girl, since the past generations they were always a boy.

The new Princess smirked and let out a low mewl. Eventually, the wind died down as did the presentation and separation, and the creamy Queen lifted the golden Princess up and begin bringing her inside of the den.

* * *

"Congratulations, Simba and Nala."

Two voices had said, and the King and Queen turned to see two lionesses. Each were one of Nala's old friend since cubhood, Tama and Kula. Both have different appearances.

Tama has beige colored fur, just like most of the lionesses. She has mix yellow eyes and a tuft of hair over her head, that lions use to confuse her as a male when they were cubs. She have some light creamish sticking out of her fur.

Kula fur is caramel-brown, and her eyes are red. She has a pink nose, colorless paws, a pale muzzle and underbelly, and a dark brown tail tuft, with a bit of tannish in her fur.

Tama and Kula were holding cubs in their grip. Nala couldn't believe it; they looked younger then Kiara. The Princess were born and name last evening, but these cubs seem to be born this morning at the very least, and they're females as well.

"Tama, Kula, who are them?" the creamy Queen asked, joyful, as she examined the cubs. What shockher was the difference in the cubs compare to their mother. Must have gotten their father's looks.

"This is Tiifu." Tama said, her yellow eyes lighting up as she stared at her creamish daughter with hazel eyes and is very beautiful.

"And this is Zuri." Kula said with a smile, her daughter had dark tan fur, blue eyes, and some markings behind her ears.

Otherwise, they were both beautiful, almost as Kiara. The golden Princess slightly mewl and struggled into her mother's grasp, earning a slight chuckle. "Want to go play with them?" she asked. The golden Princess swat at her mother. "Ok." she place her down, as did Tama and Kula did with their children - of course keeping eyes on the cubs so they won't be hurt.

The scene was very cute, as the cubs played with each other. The old mandrill watched the scene with such hope in his eyes. Then he remembered he have to go somewhere.

* * *

Smiling with such pride in his eyes, Simba noticed Rafiki beginning to walk somewhere. While he didn't want to intervene with the mandrill time, the golden King wondered why didn't he stay around and talk and join the celebration.

"Hey, hey Rafiki." Simba called. The golden lion begin walking towards him and allowed a kind smile form on his face.

The old mandrill noticed the golden lion's face and instantly remembered and had an callback to the old Lion King, Mufasa, and a small smile form on his face, yet he didn't show it as much.

"Simba." Rafiki greeted respectfully, bowing to him.

"Why don't you stay around?" Simba asked, casting an suspicious eyebrow at the old mandrill. The golden lion stood infront of the Royal Mjuzi and he knew it was going to take a while to leave.

"I have to go somewhere." Rafiki states. It wasn't an full lie, for he did had to go somewhere, but not where anyone unexpected. The old mandrill tried to walk pass him again.

Frowning, Simba stepped infront of him, giving him a dryly smile. "Can it wait? I mean you are basically family, even knowing my father."

"You majesty, but..." Rafiki tried to think up of an excuss, however the golden King gave him those puppy's eyes, like he was an cub again. He instantly remember a young Mufasa and Taka when they asked him of something. Rafiki sighed and gave in. "Ugh. Ok."

* * *

It been several hours until the new Princess's presentation. Nightfall was arriving for the Pride Lands and the sun was falling from the sky and it came across the land.

It was so peaceful and so beautiful and just so calm, and many of the animals were about to have another night of slumber and sleep.

A brown-coated lion lay at an big ledge that barely manage to fit up, yet it was so comfortable and very decent to lay on, so the brown-coated lion didn't complain much about it as much as he should have.

Taka was growing muscles and body built, however he would never be as strong as he should be. Now taking care of himself and focusing on something else then the throne, he managed to grow slightly stronger and to a female's eye, pretty handsome, but he did have some weak muscles, but it didn't really bothered him.

The brown-coated lion was muttering something to himself. Where were Rafiki? He should be back by now. But the old mandrill ain't even back by now, and as much as he admits it, a little bit of him was worried.

Before he could've shut-eye or rested himself, a voice whispered, interrupting his thoughts. "Hey, Taka." the brown-coated lion shot up and walked to the edge of an tunnel and look to see the old Rafiki.

"Rafiki? Why did it take so long for you to be here?" the brown-coated lion demands, narrowing his eyes and slightly glaring; yet not threatening, but fire burn in his eyes.

"The King and Queen have given birth to deir child, who is now first-in-line and de future Queen. It was shocking to see a baby girl instead of a boy for de first time for so many generations." Rafiki explained with a kind smile.

Taka was completely bewildered and caught offguard. How can a girl be born instead of a boy? He knew the Queen was pregnant, but didn't expected an girl, and it was a huge blow to him. His mother told him that the last time an girl was given birth to in the Royal Family was five generations ago; but now it's seven generations, considering that was around seven years ago.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." Taka said, still surprised clear in his voice. Wrincing, the brown-coated lion whispered to himself. He remember Mufasa's words in that 'dream' and was shock. "But Mufasa... you said that the son of your own son unless..."

Thankfully for him, Taka didn't say that so loud and managed to keep his voice low. "Is the Queen pregnant again?" Taka asked shyly.

"Yes, one of de cubs haven't came out, due to some strange disorder from Queen Nala. Most likely, thanks to your ruling, considering it was hard to live on your ruling." the Royal Mjuzi said, an almost sad frown plastered on his face.

Taka couldn't believe what he had heard. Was it truly his fault for an innocent cub suffering and now will need some time to develop? Wait, did he just thought the cubs of his own nephew and the grandcub of his brother were innocent? How posterous!

"Ok, Rafiki, but I think I need some time alone." Taka choked out. Rafiki nodded and turn to leave, leaving the brown-coated lion's alone to think on his thoughts.

He didn't knew why; but he have a feeling these cubs would play an role in his life in the future. He was uncertain and couldn't place his paw on it, but maybe he would meet the cub.

What is he to become? What exactly did his family would do to carry out their plan for his redemption? Is there more they wanted to do for him?

For once in his life, Taka wasn't very sure of the answer. He is suppose to have the brains; he always had when he was younger, but now he's conflicted and his mind was wonderingly. His soul seems to try tell him something but he didn't knew.

Whatever happens, the brown-coated lion will have to be prepared. He would have to be smart, prepared, and ready. He would have to act wise and wouldn't have to allow the little bit of his hatred now for taking his throne to blind his judgement.


End file.
